Embedded systems have been widely applied to various fields such as vehicles, mobile communication terminals, industrial automation, heavy industry equipment, home appliances, medicine and aerospace, leading to enhancement of performance and creation of new functions in products.
In embedded systems, software is modularized and standardized and software design specifications are standardized using XML for re-use of software and improvement in reliability. The embedded systems need to be tested to ensure quality of products.
Vehicle examining devices, which store examination results of embedded software of the embedded systems and causes of the examination results as a history, have been used for accurate detections of problems occurring in various electronic devices, including the embedded systems installed in a vehicle.
A user may judge and observe causes of problems occurring in the electronic devices by examining the embedded software of the electronic devices and monitoring the examination history by using the vehicle examining device.